1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means controllably connecting the front of a trailing tractor to the rear of a leading trailer in tandem fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become increasingly common to connect two over-the-road type semi-trailers in tandem for being pulled by a single tractor. See, for example, Barker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,777; Stewart, U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,575; Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,039; Zucca, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,137; Pettay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,939. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.